


Wishing Only Gets You So Far Part Two

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Photo shoots lead to. . .





	Wishing Only Gets You So Far Part Two

Shannon's arms fell from around my narrow hips and I involuntarily let a sigh of disappointment.

"We have to go to Mom's, Jared. Just get dressed and let's get this over with." He retaliated, sounding annoyed as if he knew why I was sighing. He walked back to our room with me at his heels.

"Is something wrong?" I asked cautiously. He spun around and looked at me like I was an idiot.

"No, Jared, everything is fine! We're going over to see the family and are both wearing wedding rings, but everything is just great!" I cringed and stared at him.

We got dressed in silence. Shannon ended up wearing black jeans and a white button down shirt while I decided on my new, very tight fitting, sweater that he gave me with a random pair of jeans that I found on the floor. I grabbed my mother's gift from under the tree and put it in my pocket. We headed out to the car and got in; the drive was grueling because of the awful silence we shared.

We were at a red light when I saw Shannon look at his ring and utter a four letter curse word under his breath. I didn't know this person. This wasn't my Shannon.  
What was wrong with him? Why was he yelling at me? What did I do? Tears, for some reason, filled my eyes to the rim, almost spilling over. I let my icy blues drift the white backdrops of the outside world. The snow glistened in the sunlight. Thinking back of the beautiful kiss we shared at the coffee shop I couldn't help but start to cry.

Sniffling quietly, I reached up and wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my sweater. I saw my brother look at me out of the corner of my eye but he said nothing. Convinced he wasn't going to, I spoke up.

"Shannon. . . ?" My voice was quiet and dry.

"What, Jared?"

"Did I do something to make you upset. . . ?"

Nothing.

He glanced down at his ring again before looking back up at me.

". . .No, baby, you didn't. I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just in a really weird mood." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. The innocent kiss felt so wonderful that I let out a giggle of delight.

He grabbed my hand gently and we chatted softly the rest of the way.

When we pulled up to Mom's house several of our younger cousins were outside playing in the yard. Shannon stepped out first, opening my door for me, taking my hand, pulling me out of my seat and into his arms. Shutting the door, he pressed me against the car and kissed me hard, hands searing for any bear skin. Good luck, Shannon, I'm fully covered. He managed to find the small of my back and rubbed it with rough fingertips as our lips moved in unison. My hips thrust forward and into Shannon's. My need for him was growing to be more and more. A sound coming from behind me is what broke our kiss.

"Boys," Our mother was standing behind Shannon.

"Momma. . ." I opened my eyes and looked up at her hopefully; I knew she was furious.

Shannon pecked my lips before pulling away completely. We fallowed her into the house, through the kitchen, and over to the dining room table with pinkies linked. The children from outside ran in and sat down just as my brother and I did. We laced our fingers under the table as the food was passed around and served.

Shannon glanced at Grandpa whom was beside him; he had murmured a word of disapproval towards us. I didn't get our stupid family. What does it matter as long as we're both safe and happy together? I whimpered at what Grandpa had to say. It hurts so bad. Shannon knew it too; he released my hand and wrapped his arm around my lower waist, resting his left hand on my left hip.

We went around the table sharing what each of us liked about Christmastime.

When it was my turn I looked around at everyone nervously and I felt a familiar hand pat my hip.

"Um. . . My favorite part of Christmas is definitely the shopping. . . I love knowing that I've gotten the perfect thing for everyone." I smiled down at Shannon's left hand that was on my hip, zooming in on his ring. Shannon was the last to go and he made something up about how he loved spending time with the family.

I looked down at my plate; I was starving. My eyes wandered over to my mom for a moment before turning back to my plate; Shannon caught my lips in a sweet, quick kiss when no one was looking, and we begun to eat. I chewed and swallowed very politely, my mother was already getting dirty looks from the relatives so I didn't want to give them another reason to do it more.

"Jay," I looked up at my brother who was smiling at me. His lips found mine and lingered on them. It felt so good. I didn't care that our entire family was staring at us. My fingers found their way to Shannon's jawbone, stroking it gently.

"Jared Joseph Leto!" My mother was yelling.

I pulled away quickly, blushing immensely, and stared down at my lap. I didn't look up or make eye contact with anyone else for the rest of the dinner. My hair fell around my face and I soon felt gentle fingertips, which somehow found their way under my sweater, caressing my hipbone.

"Are you okay, Baby?" He whispered; Shannon's breath on my ear tickled a little.

I shook my head and hid my face in his shoulder.

An hour later everyone but me, Shannon, and my mother had left the table.

"I'm sorry, boys. . . " I picked my head up and looked at my mother. She was apologizing? Wow.

"Oh. . . Don't worry about it, it's fine. . . Nothing new." Shannon replied, not making eye contact as I managed to smile. My aunt Julie called us in there for presents so I figured we'd better get up. I looked at my mom happily as she fallowed us into the living room. The stupid cousins were arguing over got to open the first present.  
I sat down on the couch and before I knew it, my brother had pulled me into his lap. I let out a quiet giggle before looking around.

"Oh, we got you something, Momma!" I straightened up, delighted, and pulled the present out of my pocket.

"Here," I handed it to her excitedly. Shannon squeezed me hard so I assumed I achieved my goal of trying to look cute. She looked flabbergasted, but in a good way.

"Thank you, boys," She was wearing a genuine, happy person smile. The family was starring again. I grinned sheepishly at Momma as she peeled the metallic gold paper off of the treasure. She lifted the jewelry box lid and her face lit up.

"Oh, Jared, I love it, Sweetie. . ." She sighed as she ran her finger over the sapphire necklace shaped like a heart which was set in sterling silver with an accenting chain. She reached over and hugged me tightly; from then on I knew everything would be okay.

Shannon and I watched everyone else open presents, not receiving any our own. I can only imagine why. It was around 11 at night when we cleaned up and I told my mom we were going to bed.

"Oh, wait, boys, you have to be in the Christmas pictures!" She replied. I sighed and nodded, only wanting to please her. The family gathered, short people in front and tall in the back. Shannon and I slipped in side-by-side as usual. My aunt was the one timing the cameras and directing how we were to pose. Realizing that no one could see, I reached over and grabbed Shannon's hand. Between the last few poses he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles gently. My aunt grimaced at the contact so Shannon dropped my hand. It landed in a not-so-ordinary position; on the crotch of his pants. He looked over at me when I pushed my hand against him. Both of us managed to calm down until we were finished with pictures.

"Momma, we're gonna go to bed," Shannon stated after the family was once again scattered throughout the living room.

"Okay, boys, thank you for the beautiful necklace. And Merry Christmas." She hugged both of us before we headed upstairs. On the way to the usual guest room we stayed in Shannon's arm wrapped around my waist.

"It couldn't have been better, Jay. I don't know why I was so upset. " I took this as an apology.

"I know!" I squealed, "It was wonderful! Except for Grandpa. . . "

"Oh, Jay, don't worry about it. He's going to die soon anyway." I laughed as he opened the door and flipped the light on. His sense of humor was great.

I turned to face Shannon. His fingers laced through my hair as his lips crashed against mine with the force of one million boulders tumbling down a mountain. I groaned against his lips as I kissed back. I kicked the door shut rather hard, struggling to lock it but finally succeeding. I barely had time to flip the light back off before Shannon pulled me to the bed and fell down, hands already ripping my clothing off of me. I broke the kiss and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off with expertise. I broke the kiss only to take a breath of air before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down into another kiss. This time the kiss was more sweet than anything else. I felt Shannon's arms squeeze me as I was purring.

He used his lips to mark me as his own. I knew random bruises from his teeth and hickeys from his lips sucking, kissing and biting at my skin would decorate my neck in the morning. I wasn't sure how I'd explain that to the family but I could care less about that. All I cared about was showing my brother the love I contained for him in a fit of passionate actions. I rubbed his back hard, thrusting my hips up and into his. His fingers ran over my abs and I shivered, feeling myself growing more and more erect with each kiss, lick, and bite from Shannon's mouth.

"Tonight, Jared," Shannon cooed in my ear, breath hot with passion. "Tonight you're all mine."

Moments later we were naked, tongues dancing together passionately. I groaned as he turned me over and got up only to straddle me seconds later, fingertips digging into my hips. We both needed and wanted each other more than anything right now.

I felt myself throbbing against the mattress as Shannon pressed into me. It hurt so bad, oh, it hurt so bad. But I knew it wouldn't last. Shannon stroked my hair gently and gave me a few seconds to adjust.

"It'll get better, Jay, I promise," He whispered to me.

I whimpered, letting him know I was ready again and he began to thrust in and out of me. Slowly at first, then faster and faster. After a minute or two my cries had shifted from those of pain to those of pure, intense pleasure. My head fell back against Shannon's shoulder and I felt a soft, random kiss land on my earlobe. Minute by minute I was getting closer. The sounds we were making were surely audible to the rest of the house, but I didn't care. Shannon increased the speed of his thrusts and the new angle he chose caused me to groan repeatedly with satisfaction. I felt a hand leave one of my hips and Shannon's fingers crept down my abdomen only to grab me delicately. He stroked and squeezed me, easing my pain and most importantly taking care of my problem.

A most fowl and filthy word left my lips in the form of a deep moan. He gripped my hip harder as he reached his climax. We were both so close we could taste it.

We screamed each other's names in pure ecstasy; we came in unison; we were one.

I closed my eyes and laid, my legs still trembling with pure joy, my heart beating like an African drum. I could feel Shannon's heartbeat against my shoulder blade, our hearts were beating as one.

A few minutes of silence passed until my brother regained his strength and pushed himself off of me, landing on the wet mattress to my left side.

I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Was I good enough, Jay. . . ?" He took a strand of my messy hair and put it behind my ear. I glanced at our clothing articles that lay on the floor then back at him.

"You were great, baby," I smiled and kissed his nose.  
Another silence blanketed the room until he put his arms around me, and then it was only the sound of rustling sheets. Moments passed. I saw Shannon glance at the clock which read 12:01 A.M. It was December twenty-sixth.

"Happy birthday little one," He smiled down at me.

"And what a Happy Birthday it's already turning out to be," I smiled and pressed my lips to his, my eyes now adjusted to the darkness of the room. Having my big brother make love to me was definitely the best birthday present I could ever receive.


End file.
